


Destiel Drabbles

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of drabbles I write to get my Destiel feels down on paper. Feel free to request at any time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only You.

Castiel was happy. Like, truly and completely happy. He didn’t know what the term really meant until he finally felt it consuming his body, and ever since then, ever since that moment Dean kissed him for the first time, Castiel never felt the same. It was a blessing and a curse really, to love someone as much as he loved Dean, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

It still took some getting used to. Even after six months, Castiel still jumped slightly when Dean would reach over and place his hand on Cas’ knee while driving, or when he stole a kiss in the middle of Cas asking a million questions about something he didn’t understand. Not that he would ever complain about it, because the slightest forms of affection Dean showed was always enough since he wasn’t a lovey-dovey guy. And Castiel loved the little things. He was uncontrollably, madly, and deeply in love. Although the words were never spoken between the two, as Cas was afraid and Dean just didn’t say it, they both felt it. Every last ounce.

"You’re leaving?" Dean furrowed his brows together and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, "But Sammy’s gone and we finally have the bunker to ourselves for the night."

Cas smiled, “I know, and I’ll be back in a few hours. I just want to pick up something special for us.”

"Sex toys?"

"Dean."

"Alright, alright!" Dean laughed, causing the freckles on his nose to scrunch up. Castiel loved that so much, "Just leave already so you can be back sooner."

"You’ll be fine by yourself for a few hours?" Castiel ran his thumb across Dean’s lips before pecking them softly.

"What am I, two?" Dean scowled, "Don’t make that face. I’ll be fine! I’ll take a shower, watch some tv, maybe even take a nap…"

Cas sighed, “Okay. I should go. I promise I won’t be long.”

"Go." Dean whispered, closing his eyes and kissing his angel softly, then opening them to find him gone.

~

Castiel had thought of this moment for a while now. He remembered how Dean once said he hated when couples had matching t-shirts, necklaces, etc..but when Cas secretly read his mind, it was revealed that Dean loved them. So that’s why he was here.

"Welcome to Robbins Brothers! How can I help you sir?" A young woman approached Castiel with a smile plastered on his face. Her outfit looked more expensive than the store itself, and Cas did his best to ignore whatever it was going on with her nose.

"I’d like to have two bracelets engraved." He replied, looking down at the glass case before him, "Two men’s bracelets please."

"Of course!" She pulled the case open and revealed a stainless steel gold bracelet, "This is out most popular one."

"It’s perfect." Cas mumbled.

"Great! What would you like both of them to say?"

He bit his lip, “Can you put a date? 3/10/14. It’s the first time he kissed me.”

"That’s so sweet." She gasped, a look of sincerity crossing her face, "It’s uncommon too. Most couples put their anniversary or their vows. But no one thinks to put their first kiss, even though it’s the most special of them all. It’s the moment you realize th-"

"That you’re in love." He finished with a smile, "Exactly."

She gazed at him with a smile before nodding, “They’ll be done in a little over an hour.”

~

The bracelets were perfect. Castiel couldn’t stop gleaming from the second he saw them being brought out from behind the counter. He was so excited to show Dean, that he almost forgot to wait until he was completely out of the store to fly back to him. But he eventually did and appeared right back in the living room where he left a few hours before.

"Dean? I’m back!" There was no answer. Castiel looked around to see a few dishes in the sink an the tv on with no sound, "Must be in the room sleeping." He assured himself, making his way towards the back of the bunker then stopping when he heard Deans voice.

"Okay, listen…Uhm..okay."

Was he talking to someone?

"I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time now."

He was talking to someone…but who? Sam? No. His car wasn’t back yet. Castiel leaned closer to the door to listen.

"Okay this is hard for me, you know that, but" he could hear Dean clear his throat, "I…uh, I think I’m in love with you."

What?! Cas’ breath hitched as he stumbled back and made his way to the living room, not wanting to head any more. Dean was cheating on him? After everything they’ve been through?

Castiel sat down on the couch an let out a few quiet sobs before quickly standing as he heard the bedroom door begin to open.

"Cas?" Dean came out and smiled, "Hey you’re ba- whoa, what’s wrong?! Are you crying?"

"Who’s in there Dean?"

"Uh.."

"Who’s in the room Dean?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Who is it?"

"Cas, no one is in the room. What’s going on?"

"You were on your phone, then." Castiel concluded, after checking the room to indeed find it empty, "Who were you on the phone with?"

Deans face was full of confusion, “You really have to help me out here, babe, ‘cause I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

"Don’t call me that!" Cas roared, "How could you cheat on me then use a term of endearment seconds after?!"

“Cheat on you?" His voice was slightly angered, "What the hell would make you ever think that I would cheat on you?"

"I heard you." Castiel whispered, "I heard you tell whoever it was that you were in love with them."

Dean suddenly became calm, an awareness washing over him, “Oh, that? Cas…I uh,” He let out a low chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was practicing saying ‘I love you’ so that I could tell you that when you came home.”

"I am not foolish Dean." Castiel said sharply, cursing himself at his voice crack towards the end of his sentence.

"Actually you are." Dean clenched his jaw, "You don’t believe me, just read my mind."

He was telling the truth.

"You…you’re in love with me?" Cas let out a soft whimper before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Dean, "I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I accused yo-"

"It’s alright, Angel." Dean hugged him back, burying his face in Castiels shoulder, "I do love you. And, uh, you can say it back whenever you know.”

"Oh!" Cas tore away and smiled, "Dean, I love you. I’ve loved you for a very long time. You’re everything to me and..and I hope this proves it." He handed Dean the small bag he had been holding since he arrived home, slightly nervous as he watched him open it.

Dean’s mouth fell slightly open as he held the bracelets in his hands, glancing up at Cas then back down at them, “You had these specially made?”

"Yes." He replied simply, "One for the both of us. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Dean laughed softly, "Cas, these…these are way better than sex toys.”

Castiel could tell that Dean was trying to make a joke to keep from crying, and he was okay with that, “I love you, Dean.”

"I love you too, Cas." He smiled up at him, "And the engravement on here is perfect. It was the best day of my life."

"Really?" Castiel stepped forward again.

Dean nodded, “Other than today, right now, yes. It was.” He leaned over and kissed Cas softly, deepening it the second he felt him kiss back.

"I’ll wear it forever." He promised, "Only for you. Because there’s only you.”

And as Castiel put on his own bracelet he knew one thing for certain; to him, there was only Dean.


	2. Harry and Ginny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Perhaps one where Sam is watching the Harry Potter movies in the bunker, and Dean joins him because he has nothing better to do. Cas joins, and Destiel cuddling ensues. Sam insists that Dean and Cas are just like Harry and Ginny. Dean wants his dork brother to shut up.

"Whatcha doin?" Dean asked his younger brother while entering his room, not caring one bit to even consider knocking. He had been roaming around the bunker, waiting for Cas to come home and trying to find something to do. 

"Im about to watch The Goblet of Fire, wanna join?" Sam sat up on his bed, moving over to give Dean some room, "I know how much you love these movies."

Dean only groaned in response and tried not to show his excitement as he climbed up next to Sam. He did love the Harry Potter movies..so what? Anyone who didnt was the weird one, not him. A smile twitched at his lips when he heard the opening number of the movie, the beautiful song that was distinctive to anyone who heard it.

"Why are you both smiling so hugely?" Sam and Dean both jumped in unison, yelling at Cas once they noticed the Angel had appeared in the room, "I apologize. Hello, Dean."

Dean took in a deep breath, “Hey, babe. Come here and watch this with us.” 

Castiel joined the two brothers, scooting in next to Dean and resting his head on his shoulder. Dean’s arm naturally wrapped around his boyfriend as he pulled him impossibly closer to find a comfortable position together as the movie played on.

This was Sam’s favorite. The games, the people, the almost but not quite love affairs, everything about it it was thrilling. Just as he liked it. His favorite scene, the maze, was soon to come and he wanted to ask Dean a question about it. but as he turned he saw him and Castiel making out as if he wasnt even there, “Really?! Com’on guys!”

Cas tore away from Dean and cleared his throat, “Im sorry, Sam. We were distracted.”

"You think?"

"Oh, ignore him babe." Dean sat back up and smirked, "He’s just mad because he’s Neville." 

"Who is Neville?"

Sam rolled his eyes, “I am so not Neville.” 

"Oh, wait you’re right, Hermione." Dean smirked, "How could I miss that one?"

"And who is Hermione?"

"I’ll accept that." Sam stated, "As long as you accept that the two of you are Ginny and Harry."

"I know who Harry is!"

"Okay, but I’m Harry, right? Saves the day, handsome, all the girls and boys want to play with his wand, if ya know what I mean-“

"Dean, Ginny is just as bad-ass as Harry." Sam chuckled, "If not more.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean glanced at Cas who had given up on trying to join the conversation, “She’s in like two scenes in every movie. Maybe.”

"Oh my- read the books Dean!" Sam let out an annoyed breath, "If you two want to continue sucking face then do it in your own room!"

Castiel stood and began to walk out, bringing a chuckle out of Dean, “Well he’s sure eager, isnt he?”

"Leave, Dean."

"Fine, okay!" He gave his brother one last playful smile before following his angel, "You ready for me babe? Because-"

"Why did Sam call us Harry and Ginny?" Castiel sat on the bridge of Dean’s bed with a sad expression moving across his face, "They are not a couple."

Dean smiled, “Oh, babe. Dont be sad. They arent a couple yet. But when they are, they’re unstoppable. Like us.”

"Really?"

"Sure! You should see the way they fight off the bad guys. Its so bad-ass. And in the end, they end up together, raise a family, all that good stuff."

Castiel fidgeted, “Do you..do you think we’ll stil be together in the end?”

Dean looked at Cas for a few long seconds before leaning down in front of him, “Don’t ask stupid questions.” He cupped Castiels face and brushed his lips lightly to his, deepening the kiss once he felt him kiss back. It was shorter than the usual, but just as exciting as they always were.

"I love you, Dean." Cas blurted, "I really do."

"Yeah, I..me too, baby." Dean stood, holding on to Cas’ hand, "Now, do you want to try and watch the movie again, or do you wanna stay here ‘cuz you’re unable to keep your hands off me?"

"Dean."

"What?"

"Don’t ask stupid questions." Castiel smirked and pulled his boyfriend back onto the bed with him.


	3. Goodmoring, Cas.

Castiel never thought for a second after coming to earth that so much of who he was would change. It wasn’t even the big changes that shocked him, like giving up his grace or turning his back to Heaven, no. It was the little ones. Little changes that from the outside looking in could easily be missed. But Cas held on to them, because they were what eventually caused the big ones to happen in the first place.

The first time, even he almost missed it. It was a cold night and he was alongside Dean, laughing about something that was just said. And that was it, it was the laughing. He had grinned and smiled before, but never had he felt the bubbly sensation that just had to be let out in an uproar of noise. Not like this.

The second time he saw a little change, was the day he discovered what his new favorite color was. It used to be yellow, the color or the sun, but after pondering upon it when asked the question, he realized it was green now, and the trees had nothing to do with it.

The third time, is when Cas began to except these little changes. It was after a long night of research with Dean and Sam when it happened. The three were together, computer and papers sprawled across the table they sat at, when Sam asked if he should put music on. In the past, Castiel wouldn’t have an answer because he simply wouldn’t care. But on this particular night, his answer was yes, because it wasn’t the music that he wanted to listen to. It was the soft humming that escaped Dean’s lips every once in a while, off key, yet beautifully Dean. And then music became something Cas started to look forward to.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that all these little changes had one common thread. He discovered this one morning while watching Dean tiredly eat his breakfast, a small grin forming on his plump lips when his eyes met Castiel’s. That moment is when he realized just how different he was becoming. Now, looking back on all the little changes, leading to this difference, he couldn’t help but to wonder if they were worth it. If falling, dying, everything he’s been through, was worth it.

And the answer couldn’t have been more clear that morning when Dean strolled into the kitchen, meeting the Ex-Angels eyes with a smirk while mumbling, “Goodmorning, Cas.”

It was worth it. And Cas wouldn’t change a damn thing about that.


End file.
